Like Riding a Bike
by goodform2011
Summary: The title says it all. Emma teaches Killian to ride a bike to amusing results.


**Disclaimer: Reluctantly I have to admit that I don't own these characters. They are property of others far luckier than myself.**

**This is a short sequel set two years after my story 'Heat'. I'm still planning on writing a proper sequel, so think of this as the prequel to my sequel. This is simply a short bit of fluff I needed to get out of my system.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

"Love, what is it that Henry is doing?" Killian inquired as he and Emma were at the park with their daughter as his stepson approached on a contraption Killian had never seen.

Fallon was playing happily with the few children her age in town as Henry was peddling the new bike he'd just received from his mother, Regina.

"New bike, Henry?" Emma smiled as Henry stopped a few feet away from her.

"Yep," Henry nodded.

"Very nice, Kid," Emma admired the gift, "I hope you thanked Regina for it."

"I did," Henry's head bobbed, "She said it was okay to keep it at the cottage if it's okay with you."

"It's okay with me," Emma replied, "But it has to stay outside."

"Okay," Henry nodded, "Can we buy a lock so it doesn't get taken?"

"We'll stop at the hardware store before we head home," Emma agreed.

Killian had an odd look on his face as he continued to take in the contraption that Henry had rode in on.

"Haven't you ever seen a bike before, Hook?" Emma nudged him lightly.

"Can't say that I have," he admitted as he scratched behind his ear.

"Never?" Emma gasped.

Killian shook his head.

"If you've never seen a bike, I'm guessing you also don't know how to ride one," Emma concluded, "It's a rite of passage for children in this world to learn how to pedal a bike while staying upright on the two wheels."

"You learned?" Killian inquired. He knew her past with the foster care system and how little she learned from those entrusted to care and teach her.

"I was a little older than is typical, but I did learn," Emma confirmed.

"What is typical?" Killian inquired as his eyes went towards his daughter, still playing happily in the sand with one of her friends.

"Usually around a child's fourth birthday," Emma replied.

Killian sighed in relief. He had time before his daughter had to learn. Fallon was barely two as they'd just celebrated her birthday a few weeks earlier.

Fallon picked that moment to notice her big brother and darted from the sandbox to hug him around the waist in greeting.

"You're all sandy, Fallon," Henry laughed as he brushed some of the sand out of the tiny brunette's hair.

"Good grief, Princess," Emma began combing her fingers through her daughter's hair as sand rained to the ground, "Did you roll around in it?"

"Yep," Fallon beamed with pride.

"I remember a time you rolled around in the sand, Love," Killian nudged his wife flirtatiously.

"Not the time," Emma sent him a scowl before she resumed brushing the filth from her daughter's clothes. "Go say goodbye to your friends. We have to meet Poppy and Grammy for dinner soon, and you need a bath."

"Okay," Fallon darted back to the sandbox to say her farewells.

"I'm sensing a bit of hostility," Killian waged an eyebrow in his wife's direction.

"Mom, can I go to the hardware store and get a lock for my bike?" Henry sensed an argument coming between his mother and stepfather that he'd rather avoid. Emma and Killian didn't argue often or for long, but like most children, Henry didn't want to witness the dispute.

"Sure," Emma fished out a few dollar bills from Killian's pocket and handed them over to her son, "We'll join you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Henry pedaled himself towards Main Street.

"You never miss an opportunity to remind me of our tangle in the Enchanted Forest. You seem to forget that I bested you. I cold clocked you. As Mary Margaret and I were jumping through the open portal, you were out cold," she reminded him.

"You always did have a mean right cross," he touched his jaw at the reminder of her fist connecting with his face.

"Don't you forget it," she patted his cheek lightly.

"I certainly did enjoy having you on your back," he gave her a cheeky grin as Fallon darted towards him, silencing any further banter they had in them, but he couldn't resist one more comment, "Still do, love."

"Bloody pirate," Emma muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

Killian picked up Fallon in his arms as they wandered towards the hardware store where Henry was waiting for them, reading the directions on the bike lock he'd just purchased.

"Had enough money, I see," Emma replied.

"Or he learned a thing from his stepfather and nicked it when the store clerk wasn't looking," Killian added.

"You didn't, did you?" Emma gasped at the thought. She was the sheriff. She couldn't have her oldest child stealing from the townspeople that voted her into office.

"No," Henry chortled.

"I ride?" Fallon asked her brother.

"No," Emma responded immediately, "You aren't old enough."

Fallon stuck out her lip in the pout that always ended with her getting her way. Killian was stunned when Emma didn't relent. Had he been on the receiving end of those pouty lashes, he would have given his daughter anything she'd asked for.

"No," Emma repeated, "When you're four, you can ride a bike."

"Please," Fallon tried with an extra sweet smile as she switched to another tactic to get her way.

Killian couldn't hide the chuckle. The little girl was pulling out every trick in her arsenal, yet her mother's conviction didn't waver.

"Come on, Little Love," Killian finally ended the staring contest as he picked Fallon up, "Let's get you cleaned up for dinner."

Fallon's mood didn't improve by the time she was sitting at the dinner table with her family all around her and her brother, father and grandfather trying to cheer her up.

"What's wrong with the usually chipper Fallon?" Mary Margaret inquired as the dishes were passed around the table, "She's giving her uncle a run for his money with her mopey behavior."

"She's mad because I won't let her ride Henry's new bike," Emma replied as she set a helping of mashed potatoes on her daughter's plate. Fallon wasn't receptive of her mother's gift as she nearly tossed the dish to the floor. It was Killian's quick reflexes that saved the dish from shattering to pieces. "You're getting a time out, Missy."

"No," Fallon tried to kick and squirm herself free as her mother carried her to the designated time out chair in her grandparents' home.

"You sit until you remember your manners," Emma told her daughter sternly.

Fallon had fat, crocodile tears tumbling down her cheeks as Emma returned to the table with a defeated sigh.

"That's a mighty impressive display of resolve, Love," Killian told his wife softly, "You usually relent almost as quickly as I do."

"What she wants is dangerous," Emma told her husband, "Bike riding can be very dangerous to someone with no training. You'd know what I'm talking about if you knew how to ride."

"You can't ride a bike, Killian?" Mary Margaret's eyes showed her surprise.

"Never saw one before this afternoon when Henry arrived at the park on top of it," Killian replied, "It must be a newer contraption."

"I suppose you have a point," Mary Margaret gave it a bit of thought, "I don't recall ever seeing a bike in the Enchanted Forest. Charming?"

"Can't say that I remember one either," David stated after a moment of thought, "I guess we know how to ride because Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan know how to ride."

"You should learn," Emma told her husband.

"What ever for?" Killian asked, "The only mode of transportation that is necessary is the Jolly Roger, and I can navigate her just fine."

"A bike isn't like a car," Emma bit her lip as she recalled the few times that she'd try to teach him to drive her vehicle. He'd nearly taken out a park bench and then Pongo with his attempts. It was the near miss of the Dalmatian that had Killian convincing himself that Storybrooke was a small enough town to walk anywhere he needed to go and motorized transportation was frivolous.

"My feet get me everywhere I need to go just fine," Killian told her.

"We ride," Fallon stated as she pulled herself into her father's lap.

"What are you doing out of the time out chair?" Killian stared his daughter down.

"Time out over," Fallon proclaimed.

"It is not," Emma scowled, "Back in that chair."

Fallon huffed as she stomped back.

"Terrible twos," Emma sighed.

"They're so much fun," Mary Margaret wiped at a few potatoes dribbling down her son's chin.

"Comparing the two, I have a feeling girls are twice the drama," Emma replied as she kept her eyes on her daughter.

"How about you have another child, and we'll compare," Mary Margaret snickered.

"You first," Emma challenged her. Mother and daughter had practically been daring each other to have another child since Emma had given birth to Fallon. Neither had seriously considered it, nor had they discussed such things with their husbands.

After a few more minutes in the timeout chair, Emma finally relented and retrieved her daughter. "Are you hungry, Princess?" Emma knelt next to her.

"Yes," Fallon responded curtly.

"Princess, I know you want to ride a bike, but it's very dangerous for a little girl your age. I don't want you getting any ouchies. I promise when I think you're ready you'll get a bike," Emma tapped her nose softly, "Okay?"

"Okay," Fallon bobbed her head.

"Can you eat like the princess you are?" Emma asked.

Fallon's head continued to bob. Emma smiled as she lifted her daughter into her arms and carried her to the table, and she behaved just like the princess she promised to be as she ate her dinner.

After a lively meal, Fallon played with her uncle until she wore herself out. She was out like a light as Killian carried her home and put her to bed.

"Rite of passage you say," Killian stated as he appeared in their bedroom. Emma was already in bed, reading a borrowed library book that her husband had recommended and enjoyed immensely.

"Is this a bicycle reference?" Emma asked as she set the book aside as Killian began to shed his clothes. As entertaining as her book was, watching her husband disrobe was still her favorite form of entertainment.

"Fallon will want to learn," Killian stated.

"When we're ready to teach her," Emma's head bobbed.

Killian climbed into bed beside his wife with a resigned sigh, "Will you teach me, Love?"

"Yes, I will," she curled into his waiting arms.

"Be gentle," he whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Always," she smiled.

* * *

"This doesn't look anything like Henry's bike," Killian observed the bike that Emma had borrowed from a local resident. She thought it best to learn to ride on a bike less complicated than the fancy ten-speed that Regina had gifted to Henry.

"Henry's bike has different gears," Emma explained as she swung her leg over one side and began to explain the various details of the bike that he would need to know to have a successful ride. "This bike has wide wheels to help with balance. That's the key to riding a bike, balance. Now these are the handlebars. Not only are they what you hang on to, it's also how you steer the bike in the direction you want to go. If you want to go right, you turn the bike to right."

"Simple enough," Killian shrugged.

"Seat is for your bum," she patted the plush seat, "Pedals are what makes the bike go. To go forward you pedal forward." She pedaled to demonstrate. "And when you want to stop, you reverse your motions and that triggers the brakes. As soon as the bike's motion stops, be prepared to balance out the bike with your feet because the bike with topple over."

Emma came to a complete stop and gracefully disembarked the bike and walked it towards Killian.

"We'll take things slow. Just sit on the bike and get familiar with it," Emma instructed him, "Put your feet on the pedals and try to balance yourself, but do not pedal. I'll hold you steady."

Killian wasn't nearly as graceful getting onto the bike, and even with Emma's support he wobbled to and fro. Finally having enough, he put his feet on the ground to stabilize himself.

"Ready to try pedaling?" Emma asked as she watched his hand shake, "Nervous, Captain?"

"Never been on two wheels before," Killian's voice hitched in a way it only did when his guard was down around her.

"Take it slow," Emma suggested, "I'm right beside you as long as you don't pedal away."

Killian nodded as he pushed off the ground and began pedaling slowly. Emma was by his side the entire way.

Having his fill of biking for the day, Killian stopped the bike after an hour.

"One more time," Emma encouraged him, "Try it on your own."

"Emma, we've been at this for over an hour," Killian moaned, "Let's pick up another day."

"What are you moaning about?" Emma scowled at him, "I'm the one that's been running around for the hour. Just try this once."

"You just want to see me fall on my arse," he challenged her.

"If I wanted you do that that, I could have let you fall at nearly any point today," she continued to scowl at him, "Try going down the hill. You won't have to pedal much, so you can focus on keeping your balance."

"There's the stream at the bottom of this hill, Love," Killian pointed out.

"You'll just have to stop before you get that far," she caressed his stubbled chin.

Killian nodded as he prepared himself for his first solo endeavor.

"I'll meet you at the end," Emma sprinted down the hill to wait.

Killian took a deep breath as he steadied himself on the bike, turning it to go down the hill. Emma's eager smile gave him the courage to push off. His short ride down the hill was going so well. He didn't have to pedal. He only had to focus on keeping the bike upright. Sailing past Emma he realized too late his mistake, as he didn't give himself enough room to stop. He was helpless to do anything except brace himself for impact.

"Killian!" Emma exclaimed as she ran to the edge of the river just as he was sputtering to the surface.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Killian found his footing in the shallow stream.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked as she offered her hand to help him up.

"Nothing wounded except my pride," he confirmed as she pulled him out of the stream.

"Wait," Emma let go of his hand abruptly.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Killian came up sputtering a second time having fallen back into the stream.

"I borrowed that bike from Archie," Emma explained, "I have to give it back."

"You cannot be serious," Killian groaned.

"I'm not buying him a new bike when he has a perfectly good one right there," Emma stated, "Pass it up."

"Bloody hell. The things I do for this woman," Killian waded through the water to lift the bike up to her.

Emma skidded on the earth as she tried to lift the bike and almost ended up joining Killian in the water, but her chivalrous husband steadied her at the last possible moment. Once the bike was on dry land, Emma pulled Killian up.

Killian was muttering under his breath as he tried to shake as much water off of himself as possible.

"You look good wet," Emma smirked as she picked up the bike and began walking it back to town.

"Is that so?" he quickly went to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Perhaps I could persuade you..."

"No," she quickly cut him off.

"You don't know what I was going to say," he frowned.

"Whatever it was, it couldn't be good," she smirked.

"I could have let you fall into the stream," he pointed out.

"But you didn't," she replied, "Which you'll receive praise for later."

"Praise you say," his eyebrow raised.

"The highest of praise," she sent him flirtatious wink as she freed his arm around her waist, "But keep that wetness to yourself."

"As you wish, my majesty," he paused for a moment to give her a respectful bow.

"You have me confused with my mother," she shook her head in amusement as she walked along.

"Royal by blood, Love," Killian fell into step with her again.

"Common by life," she was quick to retort, "Royals do not do time in prison."

"You have no trouble thinking your parents, your brother or daughter as royal, yet you protest vigorously whenever you are referred as such," he stated.

"It's just hard to see myself that way considering my upbringing," she frowned.

"I know, Love," he took a moment to kiss her temple, "As hard as your life was, it makes deserving such praise now even more so. Perhaps I'll start a new term of endearment, your majesty."

"Don't you dare," she scowled at him. As much as it annoyed her at first, a certain thrill went through her now when he called her his 'Love'. He didn't use the endearment on anyone else anymore. Their daughter was 'Little Love', but she was his one and only 'Love' and she relished it.

"Struck a nerve," he concluded.

"You're darn right," she continued to stare him down.

"My apologies," he bowed his head.

They walked in silence for several steps.

"Do I still get praise later?"

Emma burst out in laughter, "Gods help me, why is the answer 'yes'?"

Killian gave her a triumphant smile.

"One condition," she quickly amended.

"Conditions," he gave her a leering glance, "State your terms."

"We make our riding lessons a regular occurrence until you're proficient," she stated.

"I wouldn't exactly term this lesson as successful, Love," he shook some residual water in her direction, "Why must we continue with this torment?"

"Fallon will want to learn to ride sooner than we'd both like," Emma pointed out, "And she'll want her papa to teach her."

Killian muttered under his breath. Of course Emma would know exactly what to say to get him to bend to her will, and making their daughter happy was the best trick in her arsenal.

"Counter proposal," he tossed out, "We keep with our lessons until I'm proficient, but I benefit from your 'praises' each evening after the lesson."

"Counter proposal accepted," she leaned into him to peck at his lips as she approached Archie on the street, "You'll be riding in no time."

"So will you, Love," he grinned broadly.

Emma was blushing profusely as she returned the bike to Archie and apologized for its present condition.

"Everything alright, Sheriff?" Archie eyed Emma with curiosity, "You appear a bit flush. Are you feeling well?"

Emma smacked Killian's side in scolding as she assured the therapist that she was just fine. Killian's grin merely widened in response. He loved getting a rise out of her, even more so she was in public.

"I'm sorry again for the bike," Emma tried to change the subject.

"If I expected it back in perfect condition, I wouldn't have loaned it out so that you could teach the pirate," Archie assured her, "Truthfully, I don't use the bike all that much. You would have done me a favor if you left it in the river. Now I have to lug it up the steps to my apartment."

"Killian has consented to more lessons. Would you like us to take it off your hands completely?" Emma inquired.

"That would be a huge help," Archie offered the bike back to Emma.

"We'll fairly compensate you for it," Killian chimed in.

"I don't need your money," Archie shook off the offer, "Buy something special for little Fallon if you must."

"She's spoiled enough as it is," Emma replied, "How about we buy your next dinner at Granny's?"

"That will square us away," Archie agreed.

"Thanks, Archie," Emma smiled as Archie continued on in the direction he'd been originally traveling.

"Thank you, Archie," Killian added.

"You're riding this home," Emma scowled at them once they were alone again.

"I don't think so," Killian chuckled as she smacked at his shoulder in scolded for his previous inappropriate comment.

"If you want any praise later, you'll ride now," she narrowed her eyes.

"That wasn't a part of our agreement," Killian reminded her, "Nor do I agree to reopen negotiations."

"Bloody pirate," she muttered.

"I love you too," Killian laughed.

* * *

"Papa!" Fallon ran to greet her father when her parents returned home from their afternoon lesson. Upon seeing him wet, she backpedaled in her intention to hug him, as was her normal greeting, choosing to point out the obvious instead. "All wet."

"I fell into the brook," Killian bent down to kiss the top of her head in an alternate greeting.

"Fell or was pushed?" Henry asked his stepfather as he looked between his parents.

"The bike refused to brake in time," Killian stated, "So in that sense, I had help falling into the brook, but I learned a valuable lesson."

"Brake before you get wet?" Henry offered

"It's a valuable lesson," Killian nodded his head as he climbed the staircase to his bedroom to dry off.

"Remember that lesson, Princess," Emma tapped her daughter's nose playfully, "Brake before you get wet."

"Okay," Fallon darted off to play with her dolls.

"Bet that was quite the sight to see," Henry snickered once he was alone with his mother.

"Pretty darn hysterical," Emma's eyes shined with amusement, "But at least he's learning."

"Does falling into the water qualify as learning?" Henry began to outright laugh at his stepfather's misfortune.

"Shhh," Emma hushed her son as Killian was making his way down the stairs after changing into dry clothes. She didn't want her son's amusement to discourage her husband's learning process.

"I'll get the hang of this bike riding," Killian vowed, "Just you wait."

"They say it's just like riding a bike for a reason," Emma grinned at her husband's determination.

"Don't recall anything about riding the bike into the river," Henry couldn't help himself as he disappeared into his room to avoid his mother's wrath.

Killian burst out in laughter as Emma hugged him around the waist.

**The End.**

**So, what did you think?**


End file.
